


Birthday Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud, Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Cake, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Birthday Spanking, Boyfriends, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dominic Harrison - Freeform, Erections, Facials, Fluff and Smut, Kinky, M/M, Moaning, Oral Sex, Panties, Pet Play, Playfull sex, Rimming, Spanking, Teasing, Twerking, Vibrators, Wax Play, kitten play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Adam gives Dom a very special present for his birthday.
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Kudos: 18





	Birthday Boy

"Happy birthday darling,"Adam exclaimed entering their bedroom with breakfast on a tray to find Dom siting up in bed on his phone.

"Thank you so much sugar plum,"Dom replied taking the tray of food from Adam's hands.

"So what does the birthday boy want to do after breakfast,"Adam asked.

"I was thinking that we could hang around the house today,"Dom replied.

"Realy dont you wanna go out and do something fun,"Adam questioned.

"No not realy I just want to spend the day with you,"Dom spoke taking a bite of his strawberry pancakes.

Adam was secretly relieved by Dom's decision to stay home he didnt want to go out in the first place.

"Wait right here I have a suprise for you,"Adam said walking off into the other room only to return with a large pink box with strawberry ribbon.

"Ohhh a present for me,"Dom chirped quickly unwraping the gift he reached down into the box to find a bright pink vibrator, birthday candels a lighter and pair of panties along with a collar which had the words birthday boy inscribed onto it.

"Oh you cheaky boy,"Dom flirted.

"Do you like it,"Adam asked?

"Of course I do infact I'Il put them on right now,'Dom said disapearing into the closet with the garments. Dom quickly got undressed and came out wearing a pair of sheer pink panties with bows on them.

"Here let me help you with the collar,"Adam spoke fasting the cute little pastel collar around his boyfriend's neck.

"You look so pretty kitten,"Adam cooed he could feel his pants getting tighter.

"Thank you daddy now why dont you come over here and put some icing on your birthday boys cake,"Dom teased sticking his bum up into Adams face.

Adam smirked his cock twicthing with excitment.

"I think its time for your birthday spankings we can get to the cake later,"he spoke pulling off Dom's panties.

"Ok I get 23 this year,"Dom flirted preparing himself for his spankings.

Adam lifted his hand and slaped Dom's pale ass causing it to jiggle like jello.

"Count with me,"Adam commanded as he spanked Dom again.

One

Two

Three

Four

Five

Six

Seven

Eight

Nine

Ten

Dom cried out.

Adam took a moment to rest before abrubtly spanking Dom again at this point his bum was bright pink.

Fook eleven

Twelve Thirteen

"Oh shit my ass hurts so bad"

Fourteen

Fifteen

Sixteen

Seventeen

Eighteen

Nineten

Twenty

Twenty-one

By this time Dom was in tears his bum sore and brused it hurt but at the same time he was so turned on.

Twenty-two

"Hit me daddy one more time,"Dom exclaimed as Adam raiesd his hand do deliverthe birthday boy's last birthday spanking.

"Twenty-three,"Dom cried out his face drenched in tears his bottom bright red.

"You did so well good boy you deserve a treat,"Adam said with a smile admiring his lovers sore ass.

" Oh yes please can we have some cake now,"Dom asked.

"Of course but first candels,"Adam replied turning on the pink vibrator running it along the underside of Dom's penis while simultaneously lighiting a birthday candel allowing the hot wax to drip down onto Dom's skin. 

"Ohhhh that feels so good,"Dom moaned his dick twicthing releasing thick ropes of semen all over his inner thighs.

"I am glad you like it baby here have some cake,"Adam teased seting down the vibrator and blowing out the candel, pulling off his pants allowing Dom to view his plump ass.

"You look so good,"Dom moaned as he grabed a fist full of Adams ass pulling his cheeks apart in order to eat out his loose asshole.

"Hmm your tounge feels so fooking amazing"Adam wimpred as Dom licked around the rim of the older mans hole dipping his tounge inside.

"Oh sugar plum you taste so sweet this is the best cake I have even eaten,"Dom groaned.

Adam smiled his balls full of semen aching for release.

"Here have some icing,"Adam laughed geting up infront Dom allowing thick ropes of semen to spill out on the birthday boy's face covering it in the white substance.

"Hmmm this is so hot,"Dom groaned shaking his round butt his dick and balls moving up and down as he began to twerk for Adam.

"Hell ya ready for round two,"Adam shouted ruting his cock inside of Dom's ass crack.

"Fook yess,"Dom spat his body craving more.

"Happy birthday baby,"Adam chirped before entering his boyfriends arse again.

End


End file.
